


Amour Secret

by Quoi



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quoi/pseuds/Quoi
Summary: 一发双向暗恋的短文
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 3





	Amour Secret

1.  
Hank打了一个大大的喷嚏，抱紧双臂，试图把连帽衫的帽子拉下来当做围巾，他用力朝地上跺了两下，终于能感觉到小腿的血液还在流动，等这阵风过去了，他才敢把捏紧的帽衫松开，抱怨道：“我不明白这么冷的天我们出来干嘛。”  
Charles把自己裹得像颗球，灰色围巾一直缠绕到他的颧骨下方，露出一个红红的鼻头，他没有像Hank那样把课间出去透气的时间都花在找一个能遮风的角落上。  
“走啦，我觉得今天呼吸的新鲜空气分量够了。”Hank催促好友，“下课实验课要开始了。”  
Charles临走前最后瞥了一眼，灰白色的烟雾脆弱到很快消散在室外的寒风中，像是夹烟人纤长的手指，他走进教学楼的门，立马被温暖裹挟。

2.  
Alex的烟瘾比谁都要大，室外的寒风一吹，他被冻到哆哆嗦嗦拿不稳烟也要坚持抽完一根，Emma嘲笑他在自己弟弟面前装好学生装得比Xavier都像。  
Erik无意瞥到他们正在肆意嘲笑着的人——就站在教学楼前的台阶上，和他那个傻大个朋友一起，远远望去一个圣诞麋鹿的鼻子特别明显。  
Azazel也发现了，他用胳膊肘撞了下Alex，不怀好意地说：“你完了，你被抓包了，你看Xavier会不会去跟你弟告状。”  
眉头不可见地动了一下，Erik把烟掐灭在身侧花坛上，说了句“我还有课”，然后跟上了返回教学楼的那两个身影。

3.  
Charles准备小心盖灭酒精灯时，实验教室的门被大力撞开了。  
“Lehnsherr先生，你迟到了一分钟。”离门口最近的实验课老师不满地说道。  
“我很抱歉，布朗小姐。”Erik脸上并没有愧疚的神色，“我被叫去了校长室，具体检讨我明天交给你，可以吗？”  
布朗小姐勉强点了下头，让他继续上课。  
Charles总是选择最能看清楚示范的位置，Erik从他身边的过道经过时，酒精灯和他心里的火焰都微微颤抖了一下，然后在Erik在最后一排停下时熄灭。  
布朗小姐将他的思绪拉了回来：“请大家专注于自己的实验进度，不要因为分心再做出打破试管的事情了。”

4.  
Erik完全不记得上节化学课的内容，他面对着桌上一堆叫不出名字的实验仪器，也没有向周围同学提问的打算。  
第一排的好学生背挺得直直的，每一步骤的操作都像是示范视频里一样标准，老师夸奖了他实验报告的规范性，他侧着身体看自己的报告被展示给隔一个过道的同学，十分不好意思地笑了。  
Erik低下头，把所有液体都倒进同一个试管里，等着老师过来批评他。  
试管微微发烫，他不知道是什么和什么反应造成的。

5.  
Charles想着上周Erik打破试管后对自己拿来的扫帚说的那声谢谢，把上节课的笔记和实验报告放进了储物柜。  
“嗨。”  
是Erik，他拉开自己从不上锁的储物柜，把没抽完的那包烟放了回去，顺便跟旁边的人打了个招呼。  
“嗨。”Charles低声回应，放慢了手上的速度。  
关上柜门后，Erik突然转过来，右倾靠在上面，对Charles说：“好学生，上节课的笔记借我看看呗？”  
Charles根本不敢转过去，他翻出自己的笔记，低着头递给了Erik。  
Erik似乎并没有拿了就走的意思，他接过笔记，随便翻了下，然后从裤兜里掏出手机在最后一页有内容的地方拍了两张。  
Charles拿回了自己的笔记，在Erik说“谢啦”后，鼓起勇气延长这段对话。  
“你能…给我只烟吗？”  
“什么？”Erik以为自己没听清，又重新打开储物柜，从烟盒里抽出一根香烟，在Charles面前晃了晃，“你说要这个？”  
“嗯。”整个年级都知道Charles的年龄，但他现在居然一点都不紧张，“想试一试。”  
Erik把烟丢给他，“小心点，就当做是笔记的谢礼了”，他说完后就走了。  
Charles捏起那根香烟，放在自己上衣口袋里，没有告诉Erik他拍下的笔记内容不是上节课的而是他提前预习下节课的内容。

6.  
Erik给笔记最后一页拍照的时候注意到几个似乎出现在下节或者下下节课标题里的词，他默不作声地把笔记还给主人，想下次再借好了。  
罪恶感不来自给未成年人烟，而是希望他从此上瘾，然后三番五次来求自己帮忙买烟。  
Erik朝着同样形单影只的公交车站牌吐出一个烟圈，说：“嗨。”

7.  
生物作业和笔记摊在桌面上，烟在他手心里，Charles凑近，鼻子嗅了嗅，然后紧张地看向房门。  
没有人。  
他又凑近继续。

8.  
Erik在聚会角落摆弄着手机，Charles自己的帖子并不是很多，大多是他和他妹妹的合照，他妹妹看起来有些眼熟，他不确定照片上那个金发苹果脸的女孩和现在正在舞池扭动的那个全身涂满蓝颜料的红色假发女是不是同一个人。  
他又把Facebook界面往上拉，18位共同好友，包括Alex Summers和Emma Frost，后者的名字刺痛了他，他甚至想往他书包里投小纸条告状说Emma Frost今天上午还在背后说他坏话。  
头像保存下来后，他继续跟那个图标作战，一个圆一个半圆一个加号——加为好友。  
他点了下去。  
Charles的声音出现在门口。

9.  
Charles艰难地穿过人群，试图抵达舞池中央。  
中途他绊了一跤，被人扶了起来。  
“嗨。”Erik说。  
“谢谢。”Charles结结巴巴地解释，“我…来找我妹妹。”  
Erik摇了摇头：“你挤不进去的。”  
Charles没有回应，但他望向舞池中央Raven的眼神里是“我可以”。  
Erik沉默了一会儿，说：“跟我来。”

10.  
阳台比室内冷太多了，Charles迷惑不解。  
Erik说：“带你透透气，我看你刚才快被挤缺氧了。”  
Charles猜他是不是又想抽烟了。  
Erik显得有些尴尬，他只好没话找话：“我刚加了你Facebook好友你看到了吗？”  
Charles摇头：“我没带手机。”  
“化学笔记……我上次拍错了。”  
Erik转头看了Charles几眼，后者都在专心致志地凝视着室内玩嗨了的Raven。  
“Charles？”  
他回头，和Erik的眼睛对视上。  
灰绿色的。

11.  
Charles想到Raven看的杂志上说，对视四秒钟就会有想接吻的冲动。  
听起来很不靠谱，但他还是心虚地侧过了脸。  
而Erik吻了上去。

-完-


End file.
